¿Una amistad del pasado?
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Aquel chico encorvado, de aura oscura, ojos entrecerrados y voz grave… ¿aquel chico era en verdad Ichi? ¿Aquel supuesto mejor amigo que siempre reía y estaba rodeado de amigos? Imposible. Pero no podía negar lo que sus propios ojos estaban viendo. Era el momento en que Yanagida debía volver a intentar conectar con su viejo amigo.


Contenido: Spoilers de la Película. No es yaoi, se trata únicamente de una supuesta amistad que no pudo trascender en el paso del tiempo. Yanagida como uno de los personajes principales del fanfic.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Ok, aquí otro escrito basado en la película, esta vez un poco mas largo. En verdad que la peli me ha inspirado lo suficiente para volver a escribir aunque sea momentáneamente. En fin, lo de siempre: que Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio y este fanfic es solamente resultado de ocio y no tiene fines de lucro. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**ADVERTENCIA:** El siguiente drabble contiene** spoilers de la película de Osomatsu-san**. Sigue leyendo bajo tu propia responsabilidad. En caso de no haberla visto, dicha película se encuentra disponible en Crunchyroll completamente subtitulada en español (y si buscan un poco más, tal vez en otros sitios). En caso de no saberlo, **Yanagida es el chico que choca los cinco con Ichimatsu en el mundo de los recuerdos**, así como también tiene una escena en la reunión de exalumnos, es el primero que le dice a Totoko que sigue siendo linda. Hay muchos fanarts que surgieron de este personaje, ya que se nota que era muy apegado a Ichimatsu cuando él se sobre esforzaba para intentar encajar con sus demás compañeros de escuela.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Oye, no van a llegar los sextillizos?- Preguntaba un joven de tez morena pero que tomaba con galantería su copa de vino.

-Supongo que no. No después de lo que sucedió hace rato.- Sonrió con sorna Atsushi mientras le pasaba el brazo por la espalda a la linda chica de su lado, quién recibía gustosa la atenciones.- No sé cómo Todomatsu y sus hermanos se atrevieron a hacer acto de presencia en primer lugar.

-¿Seguías en contacto con Todomatsu?- Curioso, Yanagida, el chico que había comenzado la conversación, tomó asiento al otro lado de Atsushi.

-Un poco- Se hundió de hombros.- A veces intercambiábamos algunos mensajes por LINE y cosas así. Sabía que él y sus hermanos eran ninis pero siempre se esforzaba para ocultarlo- Sonrió con sarcasmo.- En serio que son solamente un grupo de inútiles, no han cambiado nada desde que nos graduamos de la escuela.- Dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Yo los vi algo diferentes.- Yanagida también tomó de su bebida, intentando recordar especialmente su último año de escuela.- Al menos Ichimatsu se veía diferente al Ichimatsu que tengo en mis recuerdos.

-¿Ichimatsu?- Atsushi levantó su mirada en señal de intentar recordar- Es el cuarto hermano ¿verdad? Lo siento, no solía diferenciarlos bien así que solo tengo algunas memorias del pequeño y llorón Todomatsu.

-Sí, supongo que si.- Entendiendo que probablemente la plática había terminado ahí, Yanagida se disculpó antes de volverse a poner de pie para dirigirse a la barra de bebidas, donde el cantinero no tardó en servirle otra copa de vino.

Yanagida era un chico que en sus tiempos de escuela solía estar siempre rodeado de amigos, era parte de un club deportivo, salía los fines de semana, sus calificaciones eran tan buenas como las de cualquier otro chico promedio. Para él, su juventud fue siempre llena de recuerdos dignos de ser contados, pero, así como el resto de la generación, él también recordaba con gracia y cierta burla al grupo de sextillizos que llamaron la atención desde el primer día de escuela.

Todos sabían sobre el grupo de bufones que componía dicho grupo, los hermanos no eran malos chicos, siempre se les veía hacer cualquier tipo de travesura o payasada dignas de niños de primaria, sin embargo el tener que tratarlos de cerca era mucho más problemático de lo que se veía a primera vista. Fue así que, durante el tercer y último año de preparatoria, todos notaron como dicho grupo de hermanos se había desintegrado poco a poco.

Nunca nadie quiso preguntarles y, en caso de que alguien lo intentara, los sextillizos no daban riendas al tema. Fue así como a su típico grupo de amigos se le sumo el cuarto sextillizo: Matsuno Ichimatsu.

Tratar con Ichi (como habían decidido llamarlo) era mucho más fácil que cuando hablaban con los seis juntos. Ichi era un chico alegre y energético, completamente sociable que siempre te mostraba una sonrisa divertida. Cuando salían juntos después de la escuela con el resto, se divertían entre tiendas de ropa, centro de juegos y paseos por las diferentes calles. Su amistad había llegado a ser tan estrecha en tan poco tiempo que solían saludarse chocando las palmas animadamente.

-Por aquel entonces, él solía reírse de cualquier cosa.- Se murmuró a sí mismo antes de darle otro sorbo al vino, queriendo hacer más intensos sus recuerdos.

El día de la graduación, él y sus amigos, obviamente incluyendo a Ichi, se tomaron varias fotos, bromearon como siempre y prometieron seguir en contacto. Pero, en algún punto de la conversación, Ichi ya se había marchado.

Creyendo que volvería a verlo cualquier otro día, Yanagida se dirigió calmado a su casa. Pero que equivocado estaba. No pasaron muchos días para que Yanagida se percatara que no sabía prácticamente nada de Ichi, ¿cuál era su número telefónico? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Qué lugares frecuentaba cuando estaba él solo? ¿Dónde podría encontrarlo?

Pasaron los años sin que él pudiera encontrar respuesta a cualquiera de esas preguntas.

Fue así que, finalmente durante esa noche, pudo volver a encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros de escuela. Había platicado algún par de veces con varios de ellos, sin embargo, sería la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que volvería a saber de los Matsuno. Oh y grande fue su sorpresa al verlos.

Cuando se empezaron a escuchar las risitas y los murmureos debido a la llegada de los hermanos, Yanagida intentó pararse de puntitas para reconocer a su viejo amigo. Pudo reconocer casi de forma inmediata al mayor de ellos, Osomatsu, pero los cinco restantes parecían algo diferentes de como los había visto otra vez.

Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu…todos se habían dispersado a lo ancho de la fiesta, pero Ichi seguía sin aparecer.

-¡Ichimatsu-niisan!- Alcanzó a escuchar una voz de entre todo el alboroto- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ven! ¡Ya terminó el brindis!- Giró su cabeza para localizar el origen de la plática, y ahí, en uno de los rincones oscuros y olvidados, se encontraban dos de los hermanos Matsuno. Uno de ellos intentaba jalar del brazo a su otro hermano para intentar integrarlo a la reunión, aunque el que se encontraba sentado no cooperaba para ello.- ¡Ichimatsu-niisan!

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien aquí, Jyushimatsu!- Esa voz. Era un poco más grave de lo que la recordaba, pero definitivamente era quien él creía.

Se acercó un poco más, intentando tener un mejor ángulo de visión, pero no lo suficiente para que el par pudiera percatarse de su presencia.

-¡Ven! ¡Nos vamos a divertir!- Jalaba insistentemente el quinto.

-¡Jyushimatsu! ¡Detente! ¡Sabes que odio estar rodeado de tanta gente desconocida!- Intentaba zafarse del agarre, sonrojándose por tener que admitir sus inseguridades.

-No son desconocidos, son nuestros antiguos compañeros.- Jyushimatsu dejó de intentar pararlo, aunque jamás lo soltó del brazo.- Estarás también con nosotros, Ichimatsu-niisan.

El cuarto hermano desvió levemente la mirada, como si se estuviera debatiendo si valía la pena salir del perfecto escondite que había encontrado.

-Te invitaré algo de tomar, seguro que así olvidarás que estás rodeado de otras personas.- Ichimatsu suspiró pesadamente, entrecerrando sus ojos, se levantó con lentitud de su lugar y finalmente se dejó jalar por su hermano, quien lo dirigió a la barra de bebidas.

Yanagida jamás dejó de seguirlos con la mirada, el resto de los sextillizos no tardó demasiado en reunirse con ellos a lo largo de los asientos de la barra.

-¿Él era…?- A pesar de haberlo oído claramente, aun no podía creerlo por completo. Esa persona encorvada, de aura oscura y de ojos entrecerrados ¿era Ichi? ¿El mismo Ichi que siempre se reía y estaba rodeado de amigos? ¿Y qué significaba eso de que jamás le había gustado estar rodeado de gente? Peor aún, ¿consideraba como desconocidos a personas con las que compartió durante tres años su vida estudiantil?

A pesar de tener tantas dudas dentro de su mente, Yanagida no pudo tomar el valor necesario de acercarse para intentar entablar alguna conversación "Queda mucha noche por delante" se excusó mientras se dirigía a otro punto del enorme lugar.

Todo volvía a marchar con normalidad, entre bromas y conversaciones triviales con otros compañeros la velada pasaba con parsimonia para el joven. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo de tranquilidad antes de que un mortal silencio se adueñara de toda la fiesta. La música dejó de sonar y todas las voces fueron acallándose poco a poco, mientras que las miradas de desconcierto solamente se enfocaban en un grupo de personas que estaban sentadas en la barra de bebidas.

Curioso, se levantó para escuchar más de cerca.

-Somos un grupo de ninis vírgenes, ¿puedes creerlo?- La voz animada del mayor de los hermanos, Osomatsu, era la única que seguía escuchándose.- Jamás creí que en verdad termináramos así, ¡vaya, que problema!- Comenzó a reírse, aun sin percatarse del ambiente que había creado.

¿Eran ninis? ¿¡Los seis?! ¿¡El grupo de sextillizos en serio eran solamente adultos inútiles sin trabajo, sin novia y además, vírgenes?!

OH POR DIOS.

Está de más explicar la gran burla y sarcasmos con los que los atacaron verbalmente después de eso. Las miradas que los juzgaban sin piedad de cada persona que pasaba a su lado eran verdaderas dagas para los chicos, quienes solamente se hundían más en su mismo lugar.

Ahora con mayor razón, Yanagida no pudo ni siquiera intentar acercárseles.

Cuando la fiesta hubo terminado, la mayoría de la generación decidió continuar la reunión en un bar diferente. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, Yanagida aceptó ir también.

_"Bueno, supongo que puedo hablarle más tarde"_ fue su pensamiento después de dejar el primer establecimiento. Sin embargo, horas después, se percató que ninguno de los sextillizos había decidido continuar con la fiesta. Era obvio, después del espectáculo que habían dad sería raro que alguno se atreviera a seguirlos.

-Oh, Yanagida.- Una voz conocida lo saludó desde atrás.- ¿Estás solo? Eso es raro en ti.- El que se había acercado era ni más ni menos que Uchikawa, un ahora adulto de baja estatura, lentes y uno con los que conversaban los sextillizos cuando el alboroto comenzó.

-Supongo que sí, la mayoría de mis amigos se han ido temprano, parece que tenían trabajo mañana.- Tomó un sorbo antes de seguir hablando.- Yo me tomaré de descanso algunos días, así que no fue mala idea quedarme un rato más.

-Igual yo, mi jefe en serio que es muy flexible en cuanto a este tipo de permisos.- Levantó su vaso en señal de brindis antes de también dar un largo trago.- En serio que la vida adulta es un reto ¿no? No puedo creer que en serio aún existan allá afuera sin vergüenzas que no tienen ningún tipo de preocupaciones.- Su ceño se frunció al mencionar lo último. Yanagida ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar, sabía perfectamente a quien iba dirigido ese comentario.- Tú eras muy cercano a ellos ¿verdad? A los Matsuno.

-No a todos en realidad.- Negó con su mano libre.- Aunque en el último año fui bastante cercano a Ichimatsu, el cuarto hermano.

-Si bueno, ninguno de ellos ha cambiado realmente. Todos siguen iguales.- Dijo con cierto tono despectivo.- ¿Recuerdas todos los rumores que se decían sobre ellos? Realmente aun no puedo creer que no hayan podido madurar en todo este tiempo. Me alegra no haber mantenido contacto con ellos.- Se rio para sí mismo antes de pedir una copa más. Seguramente ya era más el alcohol hablando por su boca que su propia voluntad, aunque Yanagida no pudo evitar sentir cierto enojo al escuchar sus comentarios.

-Han cambiado. Puede que sean ninis, pero han cambiado.- Yanagida terminó su último trago antes de levantarse, sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado, le dedicó una mirada de enojo a su acompañante antes de sacar el dinero que cubría su cuenta. A los pocos minutos Yanagida estaba saliendo de aquel bar.

No. Definitivamente Ichi, el Ichi que conocía, no podía ser un bueno para nada como Uchikawa estuvo parloteando todo el tiempo. Si quería reencontrarse con su antiguo amigo, tenía que empezar a moverse, después de todos estos años.

Sacó su celular mientras caminaba por la calle. Tardó un poco en poder tomar valor para llamar pero a los pocos tonos la llamada conectó

-¿Atsushi? Oye, ¿sabes dónde viven los hermanos Matsuno?

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Es aquí…creo.- El joven Yanagida se encontraba al día siguiente fuera de la residencia Matsuno. Una casita algo antigua que rompía completamente con el esquema novedoso de los edificios subsecuentes. Intrigado pero nervioso, intentó acercarse a la puerta principal, pero siempre que le faltaba menos de un metro para llegar a la puerta, sentía un pavor indescriptible que le hacía dar varios pasos hacia atrás.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, casi había pasado una hora y el pobre chico no podía convencerse a sí mismo para tocar la puerta corrediza. ¿Y si no lo recordaba? ¿Y si en realidad resultaban ser unos completos desconocidos? O peor aún, ¿si habían cambiado lo suficiente como para decepcionarlo tanto como a Uchikawa la noche anterior? Él estaba consciente de que preferiría vivir con el recuerdo de su gran amigo Ichi antes de aceptar que el chico se había convertido en una escoria de la sociedad que vive mantenido por sus padres.

Aún estaba a tiempo para darse media vuelta e irse. Tal vez esa era la mejor opción, no debió nunca haberse acercado a esta casa, definitivamente esa era la mejor opción que…

-Maldita sea, ¡al menos alguien debería acompañarme!- Entre gritos, uno de los hermanos recorrió la puerta principal, dejando atónito a Yanagida que no había alcanzado a apartarse de la entrada. Cuando el chico de sudadera verde notó su presencia, alzó su ceja, contrariado de encontrar a alguien justo afuera de su casa.

-¿Y quién es usted? ¿Un vendedor?- Preguntó cauteloso.

-No…yo…ehh…- Incapaz de poder formular rápidamente alguna oración coherente, su mente se vio nublada por su nerviosismo.- Esto…la reunión de ayer…

-¿Eh? ¿Aun sigues aquí, Choromatsu-niisan? Asegúrate de traer suficientes cervezas para…- Un chico de sudadera rosa se le acercó por detrás pero también dejó de hablar cuando lo notó. _"¡Oh por dios! ¡Debo decir algo! ¡Tal vez aun pueda irme! ¡Tal vez…!"-_ ¿Tú…no estabas en la reunión de ayer?- Colocó su mano debajo de su mentón, intentando recordar.

-¿Ayer? ¿Eso quiere decir que eres uno de nuestros ex compañeros?- Preguntaba el otro. Sus sospechas solo hacían que Yanagida se sintiera peor.

-¿Que sucede?- Otras cuatro cabezas salieron de la habitación de atrás, descubriéndolo por completo. Ya no había salida.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Que no eres el amigo de Ichimatsu-niisan?! ¡El que nos estaba mirando desde lejos ayer!- Gritó uno de los que estaban hasta atrás, llevaba puesta una sudadera color amarilla.- Yanagida-kun, ¿verdad?- Cuando lo señaló todos voltearon a verlo con asombro e, inmediatamente después, todos posaron sus miradas en el cuarto hermano, quien parecía haber perdido todo color de su rostro.

Esa mirada, ese cabello alborotado, esa espalda curveada. Oh dios, definitivamente se trataba de ese chico escondido en la fiesta de ayer.

Ese era un "Ichi" que no recordaba.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Qué bueno que nos visitas, Yanagida-kun- El chico de sudadera azul, que había escuchado que era el tímido Karamatsu (que ya no tenía nada de tímido) era el que le estaba sirviendo cortésmente una taza de té, entreteniéndolo mientras que los murmullos de los cinco restantes aún se alcanzaban a escuchar detrás de una puerta corrediza.- Seguramente Ichimatsu se alegra mucho de que estés aquí.- Mientras hablaba, Karamatsu levantaba y cerraba los libros que se encontraban sobre el tatami, Yanagida alcanzó a reconocerlos, esos libros rojos de pastas gruesas eran, sin duda, los anuarios de preparatoria.

-Lamento haber sido tan repentino, Karamatsu.- Intentó disculparse mientras bebía un poco.- La verdad es que no estaba seguro si venir o no- Se sinceró un poco.- Seguro que…tienen cosas que hacer.- Cuando intentó levantarse, dispuesto a irse, el segundo sextillizo se paró frente a él con los brazos extendidos.

-¡No, no, no! ¡En serio que no tenemos nada que hacer! ¿¡Por qué no te quedas un rato más?! ¡Seguro que a Ichimatsu le encantará platicar contigo, han pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo!- Intentando sonreír, Karamatsu lo tomó de los hombros para volverlo a sentar correctamente sobre el tatami.- ¡Oh! ¡Parece que no hay más té! ¡Iré a preparar un poco más!- Tomó la tetera y rápidamente salió de la habitación, dejando al invitado completamente solo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya no puedo más con esto!- Se quejaba Karamatsu al salir, sus cinco hermanos se encontraban en el pasillo, intentando traer a la vida al pobre Ichimatsu, quien estaba completamente pálido e inconsciente.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Este chico no ha reaccionado desde que oyó su nombre!- Decía Choromatsu mientras lo zarandeaba.

-¡Recupérate Ichi! ¡Es tu amigo, Ichi!- Gritaba Todomatsu mientras le daba algunas fuertes cachetadas.

-N-no me llames…Ichi.- Dijo entre quejidos de dolor para después solo dejar que su alma saliera de su cuerpo por la boca, afortunadamente, Jyushimatsu se encargó de volverla a introducir.

-¿Pero que le pasa? ¿No se supone que fue su mejor amigo en la escuela?- Osomatsu se cruzó de brazos al verlo.- Solo debes irlo a saludar y ya.

-¿No lo recuerdas? En aquel entonces Ichimatsu solamente aparentaba ser sociable y amistoso, ¿acaso te parece alguien capaz de poder hablar con un completo desconocido con el que solo intentó encajar en sus años de juventud? Imposible.- Choromatsu soltó a su hermano para que cayera fuertemente en el suelo, aunque eso no pareció importarle.- Creo que alguno de nosotros debería fingir ser él para tener una rápida plática y ya sacar a ese chico de la casa.

-Dudo que funcione.- intervino Karamatsu.- Parecía estar muy consciente del estado en que cayó Ichimatsu cuando lo vio llegar.

-Karamatsu-niisan debió de haberlo dejado irse cuando lo sugirió.- Comentaba el quinto hermano.

-¿¡Ahora yo soy el culpable?!- Mientras todos comenzaban a discutir y a desviarse del tema, Ichimatsu logró recuperar la conciencia, aunque aún sentía ese terrible malestar que nacía en la boca de su estómago.

-A este paso no resolveremos nada.- Todomatsu se levantó de su lugar, queriendo parecer más autoritario.- ¡Ichi! ¡Debes ir y hablarle como su amigo que supone que eres!

-¡No me llames Ichi! ¡Y…! - Ichimatsu ni siquiera pudo terminar su queja ya que el mismo Todomatsu lo tomó de la capucha de la sudadera, arrastrándolo por el piso del pasillo, abrió la puerta corrediza con fuerza y metió entre jaloneos y empujones a su hermano a la misma habitación. Yanagida, desde su puesto, se quedó boca abierto pero sin poder decir ni una sola palabra.

Cuando el menor cerró la puerta, un extraño y muy incómodo silencio se creó entre esas cuatro paredes.

Afortunadamente, el leve rasguño de un gato contra una de las ventanas que daba hacia el jardín llamó la atención de ambos, aun así, un tanto inseguro por la situación, Ichimatsu se acercó para abrirla e, inmediatamente, el felino se lanzó a sus piernas, esperando las caricias del chico.

-¿Es tuyo?- Preguntó en tono suave Yanagida, queriendo romper el hielo.- Digo…parece que te conoce.

-Es callejero.- Contestó con una voz aún más ronca de lo normal.- Pero muchos gatos vienen aquí así que…lo he visto antes.- Ichimatsu decidió mejor fijar su mirada en el pelaje de su amigo antes de tener que subir su mirada hacia el moreno. Tal vez esa había sido la principal razón por la que no se había percatado que en algún momento se le había acercado y ahora estaba solamente a escasos centímetros de él.

Tuvo que tragar fuerte para intentar calmar los nervios.

-Vaya….sí que han pasado los años, no sabía que te gustaban los gatos.- Intentando sonar casual, Yanagida comenzó una conversación.

-Siempre me han gustado…creo.- Intentó seguir la corriente, aunque no podía hacerlo con tanta naturalidad.- En preparatoria también se me acercaban mucho después de la escuela.

-¿Es así? No recuerdo ningún gato en aquella época.- _"Mierda"_ pensó al recordar que efectivamente, Ichimatsu se la pasaba con aquellos felinos después de las duras tardes de haber estado sonriendo como un idiota todo el día, como algún tipo de medio de escape.

Yanagida notó como el cuerpo del otro se había tensado pero no decía ningún comentario.

Después de eso, el más alto aun intentaba sacar algunos temas de conversación, sin embargo, cada vez que sentía que Ichi estaba sintiéndose más a gusto, siempre llegaba el comentario o la pregunta que volvía a regresar al inicio la situación.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, no había nada más que Yanagida pudiera hacer o decir para intentar platicar como en el pasado con Ichi.

-Supongo que así son las cosas ahora.- Dijo soltando un respiro, Ichimatsu dio un saltito en su lugar.

A pesar de no sentirse cómodo junto a Yanagida, sintió algo más dentro, algo parecido a un remordimiento… aún no tenía las memorias tan claras (antes de ese día se había convencido de sellar para siempre los recuerdos de aquellos días de preparatoria), pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable de la supuesta amistad que llevaba con aquel chico.

Era como haberlo engañado. Haberle mentido todo ese tiempo-

Y el mismo Ichimatsu sabía que tan doloroso podía ser el defraudar a alguien.

-Ya es hora de irme, mañana debo asistir a la oficina.- Mintió con cierta malicia, tal vez dolido de no haber encontrado ni una pisca de su amigo en ese nini amante de los gatos.

-Espe…ra…- Dijo entrecortado, sin saber exactamente qué excusa decir para detenerlo. Yanagida ya se había puesto de pie para salir por la puerta.

Volteó a verlo directamente, a lo que Ichimatsu desvió la mirada por no poder enfrentarlo. Notó como el gato saltaba de sus piernas y se escabullía elegantemente por donde había entrado. Ichimatsu seguía temblando en su lugar, notablemente nervioso.

Suspiró una vez más antes de arrodillarse nuevamente, sin decir nada más, extendió su mano hacia Ichimatsu, esperando la típica reacción con la que se saludaban cuando eran jóvenes. La acercó, pero Ichi solo pareció más asustado.

_"Supongo que entonces todo solo fue imaginación mía"_ resignado, volvió a ponerse de pie, pero justo antes de poder deslizar la puerta sintió como el otro le jalaba desde atrás.

-L-lo…- Sus temblorosas manos tomaron la suya pero no fue un choque de palmas lo que sucedió, Ichimatsu puso su puño sobre la palma de Yanagida, más parecido a un acto felino que a un recuerdo de preparatoria.- Lo siento…- Su voz temblaba y jamás subió la mirada, por lo que no pudo ver el asombro tatuado en los ojos del más alto.

De algún modo, solo faltaba eso para que los remordimientos y hasta el propio rechazo en su interior se desvaneciera. Sin alguna razón en especial, Yanagida entendió que jamás fue, ni de cerca, el mejor amigo de Ichi, pero no todo había sido culpa del cuarto sextillizo, también fue suya propia por no haber intentado estrechar más la supuesta amistad que tenían.

Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al darse cuenta de lo obvio y tonto que todo había sido.

-Nos estamos viendo.- Le dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de finalmente separarse. Sintió la presencia del chico hasta que estaba abrochándose sus zapatos en la entrada del hogar.- Cuídate, Ichi.- Le sonrió antes de despedirse y salir por fin del hogar Matsuno.

A veces, creemos que las amistades que hicimos durante la juventud durarán para siempre pero, es hasta que la distancia y el tiempo se hacen presentes, que te das cuenta que la mayoría de los que considerabas mejores amigos no fueron más que personas de rostros borrosos que olvidaras detalles con el pasar de los años.

Yanagida se arrepintió un poco de no haber conocido lo suficiente a Ichi en aquel entonces, pero se sintió aliviado al volver a verlo. Una mezcla extraña de sentimientos se fundía en su interior.

Quien sabe, tal vez aun no era demasiado tarde para volverlo a intentar.

De todos modos, aquel chico encorvado, de aura oscura, con gusto hacia los gatos, nini y algo tímido…el Ichimatsu que se había convertido en adulto,…no parecía para nada un mal tipo.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Muchas gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad y llegar hasta aquí. La verdad es que, desde antes de ver la película (gracias a los fanarts), ya sabía que llegaría el día en que escribiría sobre Yanagida y este fue el primer intento. Brevemente, les diré que me recordé muchas experiencias propias cuando vi las escenas de Ichimatsu de dieciocho en el mundo de los recuerdos, ese sobre esfuerzo de intentar encajar en un grupo y que con el menor problema te hagan a un lado…bueno, eso también me pasó con gran frecuencia durante la escuela, es tal vez por eso que quería darle ese enfoque de amistad a este fanfic antes que algo relacionado a una pareja yaoi. En fin, dejaré para luego mis delirios, ¡espero que les haya gustado y también leerlos en algún futuro no muy lejano! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
